Jägerin
by Morrigain Crow
Summary: Die Elfe Lieel hat gerade den wohl wichtigsten Tag im Leben einer künftigen Jägerin. Ihre erste erlegte Beute. Doch der Clan und selbst ihr Vater scheinen nur Augen für Lieels neugeborenen Halbbruder zu haben.


**"Jägerin" **

(Download-Datum: 16.09.2012)

von Morrigain Crow erstellt: 05.02.2012 letztes Update: 05.02.2012 Geschichte, Allgemein / P12 (fertiggestellt)

Disclaimer: Die Welt in der meine Geschichte spielt, findet seinen Ursprung in

den Comics "Elfquest" (b.z.w. Abenteuer in der Elfenwelt).Die Rechte

liegen bei den Schöpfern, dem Ehepaar Pini und Warp-graphics.

Die Figuren dieser Geschichte stammen aus meiner Feder und sind

frei erfunden.

Jägerin

In den zwei Jahren ihrer Schwangerschaft war ich nicht sehr häufig in Redblooms Nähe, und wenn, ging ich ihr möglichst aus dem Weg. Ihr schien das ganz recht zu sein, denn sie legte mir gegenüber eine seltsame Scheu an den Tag. Irgendwie hatte ich den Eindruck, sie einzuschüchtern, und ich verstand nicht wieso, da ich doch so viel jünger war als sie.

Vater zuliebe gingen wir immer freundlich miteinander um, auch wenn wir nicht viel miteinander anfangen konnten und uns fremd blieben.

Wenn ich nach einem Waldlauf mit Bladesong von Dornen zerkratzt, schlammbespritzt und fröhlich nach Hause kam und Vater mich mit verständnisvollem Lachen begrüßte, schlug sie nur die Augen nieder und lächelte unsicher. Wildheit war offensichtlich etwas, was sie trotz ihrer Erkenntnis mit einem Jäger nicht begriff. Umgekehrt konnte ich nicht verstehen, wie sie stundenlang mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen den Schaber über ein Stück Leder führen konnte, ohne dabei vor Langeweile einzuschlafen. Das eine Mal , als ich es versucht hatte, war ich von der Eintönigkeit schon nach kurzer Zeit so genervt, dass ich aufgab. Ich war eben einfach zur Jägerin geboren. Geduld brachte ich nur beim Belauern der Beute auf. Und das war es auch, womit ich meine Tage und Nächte verbrachte. Ich übte mich darin, eine echte Jägerin zu werden. Eigentlich war ich noch zu jung dafür, und hätte mein Stamm nicht noch immer unter den Verlusten des Schlangensommers gelitten, niemals wäre ein Kind von nur zwölf Schneeschmelzen schon in die Gemeinschaft der Jäger eingeführt worden. Doch schon damals gab es nur wenige, die in dem ernsten jungen Geschöpf, das ich war, noch ein Kind sahen.

Ich weiß nicht, was mich so anders sein ließ. Ich empfand nie Freude an den törichten Spielen, welche die andere jungen Stammesmitglieder so liebten. Gelegentlich nahm ich aber doch an ihren Wettkämpfen teil, und übertraf sie alle, wenn es um Ausdauer und Geschicklichkeit ging. Sogar Ruill besiegte ich immer, obwohl Sharpspears Sohn fünf Sommer mehr gesehen hatte, als ich. Meist jedoch verbrachte ich meine Zeit mit den Jägern, lernte von ihnen den Umgang mit den Waffen, die Eigenschaften der verschiedenen Beute- und Raubtiere und natürlich Fährtenlesen, die Kunst meines Vaters. Niemand außer ihm war so geschickt darin, selbst aus den unscheinbarsten Abdrücken alle Einzelheiten über denjenigen rauszufinden, der sie hinterlassen hatte. Und ich hatte viel von ihm geerbt.

Mein Vater ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mich in dieser Fertigkeit selbst auszubilden. Es waren die Nächte, die ich am meisten liebte. Wir streiften gemeinsam durch den Wald oder über die Ebene, die Augen auf die Spur eines Hochrückens oder eines Buschfuchses geheftet. Und während die Sterne über den Horizont zogen, erläuterte Vater mir, wie man anhand der Tiefe und des Abstandes zwischen den Spuren Größe, Gewicht und Geschwindigkeit des Tieres erkennen konnte.

Ich war eine gute Schülerin. War Vater bei Redbloom und hatte keine Zeit, sich um mich zu kümmern, war ich stets bei einem der anderen Jäger anzutreffen. Neben Vater und Sharpspear gehörten damals noch Wildcall und Bladesong zum Jagdtrupp. Der fünfte Platz war nach dem Tod meiner Mutter unbesetzt geblieben. Ich war fest entschlossen ihn sobald wie möglich einzunehmen. Die Jäger gaben sich die größte Mühe bei meiner Unterweisung und auch wenn sie nicht sehr sanft mit mir umsprangen, ich liebte sie dafür, denn ich wusste, dass auch sie mich gern hatten. So verstrich die Zeit.

Niemals werde ich die Nacht vergessen, in der mein Bruder geboren wurde,

Mein 13. Neugrün neigte sich dem Ende und ich kehrte gerade von meinem ersten richtigen Jagdzug mit en Jägern zurück. Vater war nicht dabei gewesen, da er der hochschwangeren Redbloom nicht von der Seite weichen wollte. Eigentlich hatte er bei meiner ersten Jagd dabei sein wollen, doch als Sharpspear ihn darum bat, mich mitnehmen zu dürfen und ich ihn anflehte mir diese Chance zu geben, willigte er ein.

Es war eine aufregende Jagd. Ich sollte hauptsächlich als Fährteleserin und zur Beobachtung mitkommen, und wirklich entdeckte ich rasch die vielversprechende Fährte eines Hirsches. Wir verfolgten ihn ins Dickicht des Waldes, wo wir ihn schließlich stellten.

Ich versteckte mich im Unterholz um von dort zuzuschauen, wie Wildcall und Sharpspear das Tier erlegen würden. Doch der Hirsch war flink, und als sie ihn angriffen, gelange es ihnen nur ihn an der Flanke zu verwunden. Stolpernd brach er aus und lief in meine Richtung. Ohne nachzudenken folgte ich meinem Instinkt und packte meinen Speer. Als das Tier an mir vorbeilaufen wollte, sprang ich aus meiner Deckung hervor und stieß mit aller Kraft zu. Krachend stürzte das Tier zu Boden. Instinkt und Glück hatten meine Hand geleitet, es war ein sauberer Stoß gewesen und der Hirsch starb schnell. Ein wenig fassungslos starrte ich auf meine erste große Beute, bis ich einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter bekam. Die Jäger standen hinter mir und lachten mich an. Sharpspear tauchte zwei Finger in das Blut des Hirsches und zeichnete mir das Gesicht und die Innenfläche meiner Hände mit den uralten Ehrenmalen des Jägers. Glücklicher Stolz durchflutete mich

Die Jagd hatte die ganze Nacht in Anspruch genommen und als wir nach Hause kamen begann der Sonnenaufgang bereits den Himmel mit schimmerndem rosa und gold zu überziehen. Verwundert bemerkte ich, dass der ganze Stamm noch auf den Beinen war und auf mich zu warten schien. Denn schon als sie mich in der Entfernung auftauchen sahen, begannen sie zu winken und zu rufen. Mein Vater löste sich aus der Menge und kam mir entgegen.

„Lieel!" rief er strahlend. „Stell dir vor, du hast jetzt einen kleinen Bruder!".

Für einen Moment gefror ich innerlich, doch es gelang mir mein Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten. Bis eben hatte ich dummerweise angenommen, sie wären meinetwegen versammelt gewesen, dass Sharpspear mit ihrer Fähigkeit zum klaren Senden über große Entfernungen sie benachrichtigt hätte. Aber das war ein Irrtum gewesen.

„Das ist wunderbar, Vater" sagte ich etwas gezwungen." Und weißt du was?" fügte ich hoffnungsvoll hinzu. „Ich habe gerade meinen ersten Hirsch erlegt!"

„Großartig, Kleines!" antwortete er lächelnd. „Und jetzt komm, du musst dir den Kleinen unbedingt ansehen. Er ist wunderhübsch!" Er packte mich beim Arm und ich ließ mich enttäuscht aber widerstandslos mitziehen.

Redbloom saß auf ihrem Lager, in ihren Armen ein kleines Bündel. Sie wirkte erschöpft, aber glücklich. Als ich in die Kammer trat, blickte sie auf und schenkte mir ihr erstes von Herzen kommendes Lächeln, seit sie bei uns lebte. Ich zwang mich zurückzulächeln und näher heranzutreten, um das Kind zu betrachten. Vater hatte die Wahrheit gesprochen: er war wirklich wunderschön. Sein Haarflaum war so schwarz wie die Schwingen eines Raben, seine Haut war etwas dunkler als gewöhnlich und hatte einen goldenen Schimmer. Seine großen Augen blickte strahlend drein.

Unwillkürlich streckte ich die Hand aus und fuhr damit über seine seidige Wange. Als ich sie wieder wegzog, hinterließ mein Finger einen rotbraunen Streifen in seinem Gesicht: Das Blut des Hirsches klebte noch an mir. Verwundert blickte der Kleine zu mir auf und begann dann leise zu wimmern.

„Ihn erschreckt wohl das Blut in deinem Gesicht."; meinte Vater stirnrunzelnd. „Warum geht's du nicht runter zum Fluss und wäscht es dir ab, dann könnt ihr euch richtig begrüßen!" Er lächelte.

Ich nickte steif und verließ gehorsam die Kammer.

Es tat entsetzlich weh. So lang ich mich zurückerinnern kann, hatte ich stets nur diesen einen Traum gehabt. Diesen einen Tag, an dem ich endlich in die Gemeinschaft er Jäger aufgenommen werden würde. Tausendmal hatte ich es mir ausgemalt: Die Hände die mich mit dem warmen Blut der Beute zeichneten, den Stolz in den Augen meines Vaters, das Fest der Jägerweihe, bei dem mein Name mit in den Jagdgesang eingeflochten werden würde und der Jagdtanz, die lachenden Gesichter meines Stammes, wenn sie die Beute verzehrten. Doch es war alles ganz anders gekommen. Vater hatte mir befohlen die Ehrenmale abzuwaschen, der Stolz in seinen Augen galt nicht mir und das Fest würde zu Ehren des neugeborenen Flusskindes abgehalten werden. Gesang und Gelächter galten ihm.

Bitter Enttäuschung nagte an mir, als ich zum Fluss hinunterlief. Ich spürte, dass mir Tränen drohten. Hastig riss ich mir die Kleider vom Leib und sprang ins Wasser, wo ich bis zum Grund tauchte. Dort blieb ich, bis mir die Luft ausging, das Blut in meinen Ohren pochte und Sterne vor meinen Augen zu tanzen begannen. Doch es half mir, die Tränen zurückzudrängen. Ich hatte kein Recht, Vater und Redbloom diesen Freudentag zu verderben und meinem kleinen Bruder die Ehrung seiner ersten Moment auf dieser Welt abspenstig zu machen.

Als ich spürte, dass ich mich wieder in der Gewalt hatte, tauchte ich auf und schwamm, immer noch nach Luft schnappend, zum Ufer Dort stand Sharpspear, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und sah mich prüfend an. * Alles in Ordnung?* sandte sie ihre Frage. Ich spürte ihr Mitgefühl und konnte es nicht ertragen. Stumm ging ich zu meinen hastig hingeworfenen Kleidern und begann, mich anzuziehen. Ich kehrte ihr den Rücken zu, um ihr nicht in die Augen blicken zu müssen, als ich mit möglichst beherrschter Stimme laut antwortete. „ Was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein? Ich habe einen kleinen Bruder bekommen und obendrein einen Hirsch erlegt, das ist doch wirklich ein Grund zum glücklich sein und zum feiern." Hätte ich ihr diese Worte gesendet, hätte Sharpspear die Täuschung sofort bemerkt. Doch sie entging ihr auch so nicht. Sie packte mich bei den Schultern, drehte mich um und zwang mich, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. * Versuche nicht mir etwas vorzumachen, Lieel! Ich kenne dich seit du mit deinem ersten wütenden Schrei die Luft dieser Welt in deine Lungen gesaugt hast und deine Mutter erklärte, ihre Tochter sei mit ihrer Wildheit zur Jägerin bestimmt. Bei den Hohen, sie hatte recht damit! Seit du alt genug warst, mit deinen kleinen Fingern etwas zu greifen, hast du mit Klingen gespielt, anstatt mit Graspuppen und Rindenschiffchen wie alle anderen Kinder! Du wart das fantasieloseste kleine Geschöpf unter den zwei Monden, hast nie etwas anderes gespielt als „Jäger und Beute" und nie von etwas anderem geträumt, als das Spiel endlich Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Und nun hast du es geschafft. Du bist die jüngste Jägerin, die der Stamm je hatte! Der Tag auf den du so lang gewartet hast und dein eigener Vater, der es besser wissen sollte, als jeder andere, hat es nichteinmal bemerkt. Er hat sogar verlangt, dass du dir die Ehrenmale abwäschst! Erzähl mir also nicht, es sei alles in Ordnung! Wir gehen auf der Stelle zu ihm und erinnern ihn daran wofür diese Zeichen stehen!*

Sie wollte losstürmen, aber mein verzweifeltes * NEIN!* ließ sie so abrupt stoppen, als wäre sie gegen einen Baum gelaufen. Ich war selbst überrascht, über die Heftigkeit meiner Reaktion.

* Warum nicht?* wollte Sharpspear verblüfft wissen. * Dein Vater hat es sicher nicht böse gemeint. Er ist bloß vor lauter Aufregung etwas gedankenloser, als gut ist. Wenn wir ihn darauf aufmerksam machen, wird er sicher versuche, es wieder gut zu machen.*

* Genau das fürchte ich ja!*, entgegnete ich heftig. *Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Er wird sich so sehr deswegen schämen, dass er mich die nächste Zeit ununterbrochen verhätscheln wird und dann stattdessen Redbloom und den Kleinen vernachlässigt. Er war noch nie gut darin, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf zwei Dinge gleichzeitig zu richten!* . Bei der Erinnerung an einige Gelegenheit, wo er es vergeblich versucht hatte, musste ich unfreiwillig schmunzeln und ich begann mich wieder besser zu fühlen. *Schau,* fuhr ich nun etwas ruhiger fort, * ich bin bereits enttäuscht worden. Es gibt keinen Grund , nun auch noch Redbloom ihren großen Tag zu verderben. So oder so werde ich heute nur an zweiter Stelle stehen, denn was ist für den Stamm schon ein toter Hirsch im Vergleich zu einem neuen Leben?* Es gelang mir nicht ganz , die Bitterkeit aus diesen Gedanken herauszuhalten, obwohl ich wusste, dass es auf diese Weise gut und richtig war. Ich holte tief Luft und fasste einen Entschluss.

* Dieser Tag ist für mich nicht das geworden, was er hätte sein sollen und nichts auf der Welt wird das jetzt noch ändern können. Das muss ich akzeptieren und weitermachen, wie es die Art der Jägerin sein sollte!* Indem ich Sharpspear diesen Gedanken sandte, zwang ich mich dazu, ihn auch tatsächlich anzunehmen. Es fühlte sich ein wenig fremd an, auf diese Weise zu denken, anstatt wie sonst meinem Impuls zu folgen und der Welt meine Enttäuschung ins Gesicht zu schleudern. Doch ich fühlte wie meine Wut dadurch spürbar nachließ. Sharpspear warf mir einen seltsamen Blick zu und senkte dann die Augen. „Du bist heute wirklich erwachsen geworden!", sagte sie leise.

Ich war sprachlos. Sharpspear war eine der Stammesältesten und schon seit den Tagen von Deepdiver, dem fünften Anführer, eine der Jägerinnen. Allein unser Heiler Raincloud war älter als sie und selbst so erfahrene Stammesmitglieder, wie mein Vater oder Clearsky, waren in ihren Augen noch beinahe Kinder. Diese Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören waren eine Auszeichnung, wertvoller als die Blutmale der ersten Jagd, wertvoller als die Erlangung des Stammesnamen. „Ich danke dir." , antwortete ich schlicht.

Sie lachte und legte einen Arm um mich. * Dann komm, Jägerin Lieel. Lass uns gehen und eine Runde schlafen, bevor wir uns den Vorbereitungen für das Fest heute Abend anschließen!* berührten ihre Gedanken die meinen voll Zuneigung. Zusammen gingen wir zurück.

Als ich unsere Kammer betrat, war mein Vater nicht da, doch Redbloom lag auf unserem Lager und blickte liebevoll auf ihren schlafenden Sohn hinab. Bei meine Eintreten schreckte sie auf. Ich lächelte sie an, um sie zu beruhigen und ihr zu zeigen, dass ich keinen Groll gegen sie hegte. Ich machte Anstalten, mich auf dem Fußboden zusammenzurollen. Während meiner zahlreichen Ausflüge mit den Jägern hatte ich oft im Freien geschlafen und ein harter Untergrund machte mir schon längst nichts mehr aus. Heute gehörte das weiche Lager aus getrocknetem Gras und Fellen Redbloom und ihrem Sohn.

Gerade wollte ich die Augen zumachen, als ich einen zögerlichen Gedanken Redblooms empfing.

* Lieel? Darf ich mit dir reden?*

Ich dachte daran, dass ich sie früher bei solchen Gelegenheiten oft schroff abgewehrt hatte. Doch wenn ich mich Sharpspears Worten, ihrem Vertrauen in mich, als würdig erweisen wollte, durfte ich mich nun nicht mehr wie ein trotziges Kind verhalten.

*Natürlich. Was gibt es denn?* , fragte ich.

* Nun, du schienst vorhin so... ich weiß nicht genau, traurig oder verletzt zu sein, weil ein Vater deinen Jagderfolg gar nicht wahrgenommen hat. Du darfst ihm deswegen nicht böse sein. Er hat es bestimmt nicht absichtlich getan. Er ist doch immer so stolz auf dich! `Meine Tochter ist wie eine lebende Klinge`, das hat er oft zu mir gesagt, Nichts kann ihr widerstehen`. Er wird sich wieder daran erinnern, und dann wird er noch stolzer auf dich sein als je zuvor. Und ich bin auch stolz auf dich!* fügte sie unsicher hinzu, als wenn sie nicht recht wüsste, ob sie überhaupt das Recht dazu besaß. * Du weißt, ich verstehe nichts von der Jagd, von Waffen und Blutmalen und alle diesen Dingen, aber ich weiß, dass eine Elfe von dreizehn Sommern gewöhnlich keinen Hirsch erlegt. Dein Vater hat recht, du bist etwas besonderes, und ich bin froh, dass du ihn so stolz machen wirst. Bitte groll ihm nicht wegen vorhin. Er wollte dir sicher nicht wehtun!* nach diesem ungewöhnlich langen Senden schaute sie mich beinahe ängstlich an, als erwarte sie, dass die `lebende Klinge` jede Sekunde losschlagen würde. Statt dessen fühlte ich zum ersten mal echte Zuneigung zu diesem stillen Geschöpf, mit dem ich nun schon seit zwei Sommern in einer Kammer lebte. Ich trat an ihr Lager, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. * Die Blutmale bedeuten, dass ich die Waffen und `all diese Dinge` von heute an als richtige Jägerin tragen darf. Es stimmt, ich war wütend , weil mein Vater dies nicht richtig begriffen hat. Aber mir wurde klar, dass es viel wichtiger ist, dass ich es selbst begreife, was dies zu bedeuten hat. Jäger zu sein ist nun nicht länger ein Spiel. Ein Jäger stellt den Stamm immer über sich selbst. Diese Worte habe ich mein Leben lang gehört. Vorhin aber hatte ich einfach verdrängt, dass ich von nun an auch nach diesen Worten leben und handeln muss. Mein Bruder gehört zum Stamm und ich werde ihn über mich stellen, so wie es sein sollte. Ob ihr nun deswegen stolz auf mich seit, oder nicht, spielt keine Rolle. Von nun an ist es meine Aufgabe so zu handeln.*, Noch während ich diese Worte sandte, spürte ich, wie meine Entschlossenheit wuchs und sich festigte. Jägerin sein, dass war es, was ich immer gewollt hatte. Und nun bekam ich an diesem Tag meine zweite Chance, zu beweisen, dass ich eine echte Jägerin war. Ich hatte begriffen, dass mehr dazu gehörte, als die Fähigkeit mit Speer oder Bogen umzugehen. Die Jäger hatten mich das gelehrt und nun war es an der Zeit zu zeigen, dass ich ihre Lektionen verstanden hatte. Mit echter Wärme lächelte ich Redbloom an. * Ich bin nicht mehr wütend.* , versicherte ich ihr.

Ihre Erleichterung war fast mit den Händen zu greifen, und sie lächelte dankbar zurück.

* Dann bin ich froh,* antwortete sie, * denn ich möchte nicht, dass jemand am Geburtstag meines Kindes unglücklich ist. Am wenigsten seine Schwester. Ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, dass ihr beide euch nahe steht. Ich spüre, dass mein Sohn genauso etwas besonderes sein wird, wie du es bist.* Sie zögerte wieder, bevor sie fort fuhr.* Vielleicht... vielleicht möchtest du ja die Feier deiner ersten Jagd mit dem Willkommensritual für meinen Sohn verbinden? Du könntest ihn auf den Armen halten, während die Ältesten ihm seinen Namen geben und dir dabei gleich von ihnen den Rang als Jägerin bestätigen lassen. Natürlich nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht!* , fügte sie eilig hinzu und sah mich unsicher an.

Ich antwortete nicht gleich, sondern stand einen Moment nur reglos da und dachte nach. Sie hatte mir gerade ein Friedensangebot gemacht. Offensichtlich verspürte sie tatsächlich den Wunsch, Trailfinders Kinder mögen trotz ihre verschiedenen Mütter einander nahestehen.

Ich hatte Redbloom nie verstanden und auch jetzt viel es mir schwer. Doch ich verstand sehr wohl, das sie ihre Bitte nicht ihretwillen erbeten hatte, sondern für Vater und ihren kleinen Sohn. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber das war etwas, was ich respektieren konnte.

* Ich bin einverstanden. Heute Nacht werde ich meinen Bruder bei dem Ritual in den Armen tragen, und der Hirsch, den ich erlegt habe, wird das das Festmahl sein. Sein Geweih beanspruche ich für mich, aber das Fell mache ich dir zum Geschenk. Und nun solltest du etwas schlafen, und ich auch. Wir haben beide eine lange Nacht hinter uns!* Mit diesen Worten ließ ich mich nun endlich auf den Boden fallen und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

Es war kurz nach dem Aufgang der zwei Monde, als mein Vater mich weckte. Er sagte kein Wort, sondern zog mich in seine bärenhafte Umarmung und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

*JÄGERIN*, sandte er mir ein einziges Wort und darin lag alles, was er an Entschuldigung, Stolz und Liebe zu geben hatte. Ich fühlte einen Kloß im Hals und entgegnete ihm auf gleiche Art: * JÄGERSTOCHTER*.

Dann gingen wir hinaus auf die große Wiese am ewig singenden Fluss. Und wie ich es versprochen hatte, hielt ich meinen wunderschönen kleinen Bruder, während unsre drei Stammesältesten, Raincloud, Sharpspear und Dreamwhisper, ihm seinen Geburtsnamen gaben: Shoell. Ich hielt ihn immer noch, als sie sich anschließend mir zuwandten und ihre Bestätigung meines neuen Ranges sprachen.

So wurde in jener Nacht ein unzerstörbares Band zwischen den Kindern Trailfinders geschlossen, während die Sterne ihrem endlosen Pfad durch die Ewigkeit folgte und die unsterbliche Stimme des Wassers in der Dunkelheit flüsterte.


End file.
